I Guess You Can Be Cute Too
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Kumiko didn't know why Reina was absent the whole day, and she wasn't about to bother about it... But would she really be able to stay unconcerned when she's actually kiiinda worried? KumiRei


I Guess You Can Be Cute Too  
Oumae Kumiko x Kousaka Reina  
A/N: I was playing FLOWERS then realized that every Kousaka I know is gay. (Unrelated to story.)

P.S. This is my first-ever KumiRei fanfic, and I haven't written much 2D characters in a while, so please be gentle and enjoy.

Special thanks to g_luceroth for proofreading this work!

* * *

Kumiko wasn't sure why she was feeling a bit under the weather that day. Was it because she hadn't seen Reina all day? Talked to her all day? Or was it because they weren't even told about why she was absent. She felt neutral about not being _special_ since not even her, knew why she was absent. The raven-haired female had never skipped school or practice on any circumstances and every single club member was puzzled by her absence, especially when they all have just come back from winter vacation.

Hazuki and Midori would often catch Kumiko sighing, but the brunette never realizes that she had been doing it often, or that she had been doing it at all. (Apparently, even during in class, too.)

Although, despite a rare 'flat day' the band's rehearsal went well, although Kumiko couldn't shrug the feeling that the sounds were incomplete, and that was probably because there was one sexy trumpet solo she didn't hear.

"Let's leave it at that for today. Please don't forget to condition yourselves, and stay warm during this cold weather." Taki-sensei smiled at everyone. "Oumae-san? Please meet me in the Teacher's Lounge after the desks has been returned."

"Ah? Okay." Kumiko said, confused. Hazuki and Midori both looked at her. She could only return a shrug.

* * *

Kumiko found herself carrying a folder of music sheets as she took the train home.

" _I have never been to her house before… I wonder what it's like?"_ She wondered as she took the trek down the road opposite her home. She wasn't sure why their music teacher hand-picked her to go to Reina's house (when he could've just gone to visit her, or maybe, something like that). _"Did he know? No way. We're careful… I think."_ Kumiko heaved a sigh again as her vision perked up after walking past a two-floor house with the name plate "Kousaka" on it.

She walked her way towards the door of the house, and rang the doorbell once. She stood still and waited for anyone to answer. She rang the doorbell again and decided that on her third try, if no one answered it, she'd just leave and give the black-haired female a call about having her music sheets for their next ensemble.

As expected, the third time didn't seem to be the charm as Kumiko turned around to leave, then the door suddenly opened.

"…Kumiko?" The voice was a little hoarse, but Kumiko was sure who it came from. "Why are you he—"

"Whoa! Reina!" Kumiko stepped forward and caught the female in her arms before she fell face first into the floor. "You're burning up! Come on, let's get you to bed." The brunette tried her best to juggle together her bag, the folder of music sheet and the sick female in both of her arms.

Reina wrapped her arms around Kumiko's neck as she buried her face onto the taller girl's collarbone, trying to regain her strength. The two of them carefully climbed the stairs then heaved a sigh when they stepped into the black haired female's room.

Kumiko dropped her things somewhere near the door and fully assisted Reina to her bed, tucking her under the sheets, making sure she was comfortable.

"…Sorry. I was sleeping when you first rang the doorbell." Reina closed her eyes as Kumiko's cold hands touched her forehead.

"I really wouldn't have minded if you didn't answer, you obviously needed the rest. But why are you home alone? You're very sick." Kumiko frowned at her. She looked at the basin of water and towel on the bedside table. She walked towards it, dipped the towel into the water, wrung it and gently settled it onto Reina's forehead. "Have you eaten?"

"Mm-mm. I wanted to just lie down here and sleep." Reina closed her eyes.

"Well, Hazuki and Midori gave me some snacks for you. They said, 'You two should be careful not to get sick.' Or something." Kumiko laughed.

"Really? You really are the worst, Kumiko." Reina giggled.

"And I still don't understand, like always."Kumiko sighed. Then the silence engulfed the two of them, it was this time when Kumiko decided to look around the room.

It was neatly arranged, just as she expected, then her eyes landed on the sick female. Her black hair was in disarray, completely different from her usual straight and shiny, her face was flushed and her skin looked paler than usual.

"I did buy you some citrus flavored juice, though." Kumiko went back to her bag and the folder of music sheet. She picked up the music sheet and the plastic bag of snacks and drinks and walked over to Reina's bed side. "Taki-sensei asked me to give you your music sheet, I'll leave it on the table."

"Thank you." Reina struggled to sit up, the towel dropping from her forehead. Kumiko swiftly catches it before it hits the girl's lap and places it back into the basin. "…Thank you."

"Mm." Kumiko nodded and assisted the girl to sit up. "I can cook something for you. Is there anything you'd like?"

"I'd like you to just stay where you are." Reina closed her eyes and sighed. "…and hand me one of those juices."

Kumiko only grinned at her and sat on her bedside. She did love those citrus flavored juices.

"Wouldn't you have come here if Taki-sensei didn't send you to?" The black-haired female leaned her back onto her bed's headboard and drank the juice.

"Hm~ Yeah, I wouldn't have gone to visit." Kumiko answered with a nod. "But that's because I didn't know where your house is, I guess."

"You really have terrible personality." Reina laughed. "…But I'm glad that you're here."

"Well, my terrible personality aside, I'm glad I'm here, too." Kumiko smiled. "How did you get sick? The ever so healthy and diligent Kousaka Reina would never—"

"I'll… never tell." Reina looked at her for a good moment, before turning away. Kumiko found it weird.

Kousaka Reina never telling her anything when she asked? It must be related to her.

"So it's something related to me." Kumiko hummed as she looked at Reina. She leaned towards Reina, pressing her hand onto the bed as she moved forward. "Isn't it?"

The trumpeter moved backward, only to find herself cornered onto the wall. "Maybe sometimes I hate this part of you."

"And here I thought you finally understood my love." Kumiko sighed. "Well?"

"…I was excited." Reina looked away, her cheeks flushing redder than she was before. "I was excited to see you, I couldn't sleep."

Kumiko grinned. "And then?"

Reina looked at her sideways before turning away fully. "I wanted to know your reaction to my souvenir to you from my trip… so I stayed by the window and got cold—anyway, what's done is done and—"

"I guess you can be cute, too." Kumiko laughed, her hand sneaking under the sheets to take in Reina's.

"You're the worst." Reina sighed as she side-eyed Kumiko before completely looking away again, squeezing the brunette's hand tightly.

"Well, you're absolutely gorgeous on a normal basis, and if someone said that you're cute I would fight them and say that you're beautiful—"

"Kumiko, stop." Reina turned to her and covered her mouth with her free hand. She frowned at the brunette, who only smiled at her.

Kumiko removed Reina's hand from her mouth and entwined it with her own. "—but I guess you can be cute, too." Then, she beamed at her.

Reina sighed as she closed her eyes in defeat. "Go away, you're making my fever rise."

"Mm-mm. I'll be borrowing your kitchen." Kumiko let go of Reina's hands and assisted her to lie down again. She wrung the towel from the basin again and placed it on the girl's forehead. Purple eyes looked at her, as a hand tugged onto her shirt. "I won't go anywhere, I'll be back right away."

"Okay." Reina closed her eyes. "…Don't burn our kitchen."

"Geez, I'll be careful." Kumiko sighed. She patted Reina's forehead and kissed it. "Rest for now."

"Mm. Thank you, Kumiko."

"Heh." Kumiko grinned. "Thank me if the thing I'm gonna cook would taste well."

"I trust you enough that you would not poison me."

"Hm~ Yeah, I guess that's true."

"The worst. You even had to think about it."

"Mm. Sorry."

"Sadist."

"Masochist."

"Go away."

"Okay, okay."

(I Guess You Could Be Cute Too/END)

* * *

A/N: W E L P. I apologize for any OOC, but I hope I have written enough people with this kind of dynamic that it isn't OOC. This is also my first KumiRei fanfic so please be gentle, I don't want to play with fire D; Also, open-ended. Maybe I want to put a Part-2 or something. Also, if you didn't get it, this fanfic implies that Kumiko and Reina are together/lovers/sometimes roll in the hay/in lesbians with each other/finger exercise-ing each other. I hope you enjoyed this short story!


End file.
